Annonce du bébé et secret dévoilé !
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Quand Elijah et Elena s'aiment, cela ne plaît pa à tout le monde ... (OS en cinq parties) ALL HUMAN
1. Partie Une

Annonce du bébé et secret dévoilé !

 **PDV Omniscient**

En ce matin de décembre, la jeune Elena Gilbert faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, un test de grossesse dans les mains. Sur l'écran de ce dernier était inscrit "Enceinte 3-4", affirmant ainsi qu'elle était enceinte depuis 3-4 semaines.

Cela déboussolé complètement la jeune Gilbert, qui n'avait que 19 ans et allait toujours au lycée. Mais ce qui fut le plus déboussolant fut l'identité du père, qui n'était autre que le frère aîné de sa meilleure amie, Rebekah Mikaelson.

Elijah Mikaelson habitait dans l'immense manoir de sa famille, à l'extérieur de la ville. Il était âgé de 24 et était docteur au Mystic Falls Memorial, bien qu'il est issu d'une famille aisée.

Elijah connaissait Elena depuis longtemps, vu qu'Elena était la meilleure amie de Rebekah, mais ils s'étaient rapprochés lors de la seizième année d'Elena, puis ils avaient finit par sortir ensemble pendant ses dix-huit ans. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, dans les plus grands des secrets car Elena savait que si leur relation arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de ses parents elle se ferait littéralement tuer. Mais ils n'avaient fallu qu'une seule nuit et un seul rapport non protégé pour qu'Elena ne tombe pas enceinte.

Pour en revenir à cette dernière, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, cachant le test sous son oreiller pour que personne ne le découvre, puis se prit la tête entre ses mains. Une seule question retentissait en boucle dans sa tête :" _ **Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**_ "

« - Elena chérie ! _Fit Miranda Gilbert en toquant à la porte de la chambre._ Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard.

\- J'arrive maman ! _S'écria Elena._ »

Elle se leva en vitesse de son lit puis, attrapant son sac de cours et sa veste, elle sortit de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

« - A CE SOIR ! _Cria Elena en attrapant les clés de sa voiture._ »

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de sa famille qu'elle sortit de la maison, laissant claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle monta dans sa voiture puis sortit son iPhone de son sac, pour envoyer un message à son chéri.

"Pour : Love  
Hey love, je finis à 03 :45pm alors on se rejoint au même endroit vers 04 :00pm car il fait que je te dis quelque chose d'important, mais rien de grave, enfin cela dépend du point de vue. Je t'aime, E."

Elena, après l'envoi du message, remit son iPhone dans son sac puis se mit en route pour le lycée. Elle se gara, après ¼ d'heure de route, à sa place habituel et prit son iPhone en main en l'entendant sonner.

 **APPEL ENTRANT - Love**

 **Elena : Allo !? -dérochant-**

 **Elijah : De quoi tu veux me parler ? Tu m'inquiètes légèrement.**

 **Elena : Je préfère te le dire tout à l'heure pour ne pas perturber ta journée. Je vais être en retard en cours mon cœur. Bisous, je t'aime. - raccrochant-**

 **FIN APPEL ENTRANT** **\- Love**

Elena fourra son iPhone dans la poche de sa veste et sortit de sa voiture, son sac à la main. Elle regagna sa salle de cours et s'assit à sa place, sous le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie.

La journée passa rapidement et la fin de son dernier cours arrive enfin pour Elena. Elle ramassa ses affaires puis regagna sa voiture à pas de course.

« - Tu es pressée aujourd'hui, _fit remarquer Rebekah en rejoignant sa meilleure amie._ Rendez-vous avec ton amoureux secret ? »

Bien que la relation d'Elena et Elijah était seulement connu d'eux deux, Rebekah savait qu'Elena avait un petit-ami, mais elle ignorait l'identité.

« - Quand comptes-tu me dire de qui il s'agit ? _Demanda Rebekah sans laisser le temps à Elena de répondre à sa question précédente._

\- Je te dirais tout demain, avant les cours, _sourit Elena en montant dans sa voiture._ »

Rebekah lui rendit son sourire, et Elena démarra sa voiture, quittant rapidement le parking du lycée. Cette dernière roula jusqu'aux anciennes runes de la ville, lieu assez éloigné pour ne pas qu'on les surprenne en dehors de l'appartement d'Elijah, et se gara derrière la voiture de ce dernier.

Elena coupa le moteur de la sienne et, après avoir enlevé les clés du contact, elle descendit de sa voiture puis monta dans celle de son petit-ami, l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

« - Bonjour toi, _le salua-t-elle en souriant._

\- Salut, sourit-il à son tour. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

\- Elle était plutôt ennuyante et la tienne ? _Le questionna-t-elle._

\- J'ai encore sauvé des vies, _se vanta-t-il faussement._ Plus sérieusement, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Elena prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et entrelaçant ses doigts ensemble, jouant avec la bague qu'Elijah lui avait offert un mois plus tôt pour son anniversaire.

« - Je suis enceinte ! _Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup, fermant ses yeux._ »

Elijah tourna sa tête vers elle et la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Elena était enceinte, de lui. L'aimait-il ? Evidement que oui, plus que tout même. Etait-il prêt à devenir père ? Depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Elena pensait de cette grossesse.

« - Tu veux garder ce bébé ? _Demanda-t-il en sortant de son silence._

\- Seulement si tu le veux aussi, _répondit-elle en baissant la tête sur ses mains._ Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ense…

\- On le garde ! _La coupa Elijah, en ne la quittant pas du regard._ »

Surprise, Elena releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit-ami. Toute la journée, elle avait pensée qu'Elijah l'aurait rejeté et n'aurait pas voulu du bébé.

« - Vraiment ? _Demanda-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux._

\- Vraiment, acquiesça-t-il en lui prenant la main. Je t'aime Elena, et j'aime déjà le petit être qui grandit en toi. Je ne voudrais vous perdre pour rien au monde. On a su faire ce bébé à deux alors on l'assumera à deux, déclara Elijah en regardant Elena dans les yeux.

\- Et nos familles ? _Demanda-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres._ Je me ferai renier si jamais mes parents apprennent tout au sujet de nous deux.

\- Il faudra bien qu'on les mette en courant pour nous deux à un moment ou à un autre, _fit Elijah en haussant les épaules._

\- Ta famille le prendra mieux que la mienne, _soupira Elena._

\- Depuis le début de ton amitié avec Rebekah, tu occupes une place au sein de ma famille. Ils seront heureux, tout comme la tienne, _la rassura Elijah en la serrant contre lui._

\- Alors on leur annoncera pendant le repas de samedi soir, _se motiva Elena._ »

Elijah acquiesça, bien qu'Elena ne puisse le voir, et après un dernier baiser, cette dernière regagna sa voiture puis ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, tout deux ayant hâte d'être à samedi pour ne plus avoir à se cacher.

 _A suivre …_


	2. Partie Deux

**PDV Omniscient**

Le samedi soir arriva bien vite pour les deux amoureux et Elena, malgré son état et les conseils d'Elijah, ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Le lendemain de son rendez-vous avec son chéri, les deux meilleures amies s'étaient retrouvées devant le lycée et Elena avait tout avouée à la jeune Mikaelson, qu'elle considérait comme une sœur.

 **FLASH-BACK**

Elena se gara à sa place habituelle et, après avoir attrapé son sac et sa veste, elle descendit de sa voiture puis rejoignit sa meilleure amie, sur un banc devant le lycée.

« - Salut, _fit Elena en s'asseyant aux côtés de Rebekah._

\- Salut, _répéta Rebekah._ Bon raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir sur tin amoureux secret ! _S'extasia-t-elle en ne tapant dans ses mains._ »

Elena souffla pour se donner du courage et se dit que malgré tout, elle aurait toujours Elijah pour la soutenir samedi soir face à ses parents. Parce qu'en effet, Elena comptait sur sa meilleure amie pour la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu samedi soir.

« - Mon amoureux secret c'est Elijah, _souffla Elena, en baissant la tête sur ses cuisses._ On est ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

\- QUOI ? _S'écria Rebekah en la regardant._ »

Dire qu'elle était surprise n'était qu'un euphémisme. Elle n'était pas en colère non, mais savoir que son frère et sa meilleure amie sortaient ensemble et le lui avait caché l'avait légèrement blessé. Mais elle était heureuse pour eux, maintenant elle pouvait vraiment considérer Elena comme une sœur.

« - Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! _S'exclama Rebekah en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras._

\- Pour de vrai ou tu me fais marcher ? _Demanda Elena, peu sûre d'elle mais lui rendant tout de même son étreinte._

\- Pour de vrai, _répéta Rebekah, en se détachant d'elle._ Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu voulais m'annoncer n'est-ce pas ? _Devina-t-elle en regardant attentivement le visage de sa meilleure amie._

\- J'ai vraiment peur de ta réaction pour ça, _dit Elena, la légère peur renaissant en elle._ En fait, tu vas bientôt devenir tata, _ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

\- AHHH JE VAIS ÊTRE TATA ! _Cria Rebekah, folle de joie._ »

Elle se leva du banc où elles étaient assises puis fit une espèce de danse de la joie. Rebekah attrapa la main d'Elena et l'entraîna à sa suite, puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Elena était soulagée de savoir que sa meilleure amie ne lui en voulait pas.

 **FIN FLASH-BACK**

L'heure de partir au manoir Mikaelson arriva enfin et les Gilbert quittèrent leur maison. Les parents prirent la voiture de Grayson, tandis que Jeremy et Elena montèrent dans la voiture de cette dernière. Le patriarche de la famille passa devant et Elena le suivit.

« - Tu me soutiendrais si ce soir j'annonce quelque chose aux parents qui risque de ne pas leur plaire ? _Demanda Elena, stressé._

\- Comme le fait qu'Elijah et toi sortaient ensemble ? _Insinua Jeremy, l'air de rien._ »

Surprise, Elena le regarda rapidement puis reporta bien vite son regard sur la route pour éviter un accident. " _ **Comment Jeremy peut-être au courant ? Je pensais qu'Elijah et moi étions assez discrets.**_ " se dit Elena.

« - Comment tu as su ? Lui _demanda-t-elle, ne quittant pas la route des yeux._

\- J'ai vu les photos sur ton iPhone la dernière fois, pendant notre journée au lac avec Rebekah et Kol. Puis j'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous échangiez à tous nos repas communs le samedi soir, _répondit Jeremy en haussant les épaules._

\- Je pensais que nous étions plus discrets, _souffla Elena, dépitée._

\- Vous l'êtes, c'est juste que je suis curieux et observateur puis je ne l'ai découvert que la semaine dernière, _la rassura Jeremy alors qu'Elena garait sa voiture à côté de celle d'Elijah._ Je te soutiendrai, quoique tu annonces ce soir, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Elena lui sourit en guise de remerciement puis ils sortirent de la voiture, pour rejoindre leurs parents sur le perron. Ce fut Esther qui leur ouvrit la porte et après avoir salué les patriarches Gilbert et Jeremy, elle vint serrer Elena dans se bras.

« - Elijah nous a mit au courant, Michael et moi, pour le bébé et votre relation, _chuchota Esther à l'oreille de sa nouvelle belle-fille._ Tu seras la bienvenue chez nous, quoiqu'il se passe ce soir avec tes parents.

\- On ne va tout de même pas passer la soirée sur le perron, _claqua la voix de Miranda, remplie de jalousie._ »

Bien que cela fut dur à croire, Elena était plus proche des parents Mikaelson que de ses propres parents. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait apprit la vérité sur son adoption, Elena passait son temps chez les Mikaelson, et cela suscitait la jalousie de Miranda et Grayson, dont l'emprise sur leur fille commençait à s'envoler.

Esther se détacha d'Elena puis ils rentrèrent tous dans le manoir Mikaelson. Une domestique vint prendre les manteaux puis Esther, en parfaite maitresse de maison, les conduisit jusqu'au salon, où les enfants ainsi que le patriarche Mikaelson attendait les invités.

Elena salua chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce en leur faisant une étreinte, qui fut plus longue avec Elijah, puis Rebekah lui attrapa le bras et elles allèrent sur la terrasse, s'asseyant sur la balancelle en bois de chêne blanc.

« - Pas trop stressé ? _Demanda Rebekah en regardant sa meilleure amie._

\- Beaucoup même, mais j'essai de le cacher au maximum, en sinon, la soirée va vite tourner au drame, _répondit cette dernière._ Au fait Jeremy est au courant pour ton frère et moi, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie._

\- Comment il a su ? _Fit Rebekah, en retenant un rire._

\- Il a vu les photos sur mon iPhone pendant notre journée au lac la semaine dernière, _rigola Elena, imitée par Rebekah._

\- A TABLE LES FILLES ! _Cria Michael de l'intérieur._ »

Elles se levèrent puis rentrèrent par la baie vitrée, rentrant directement dans la salle à manger. Elena ignora le regard glacial que lui lança sa mère puis elles s'installèrent chacune à leur place habituelle. Rebekah s'assit entre sa mère et Elijah -Klaus étant absent- tandis qu'Elena prenait place entre sa mère et Jeremy, pile en face d'Elijah.

Les plats défilèrent sur la table et aucun des jeunes ne parlaient, laissant les parents faire la discussion. Ce ne fut qu'arriver au dessert que Grayson porta son attention sur ses enfants et ceux de ses amis, les trouvant bien silencieux ce soir.

« - Vous êtes silencieux ce soir, _fit-il remarquer en regardant les jeunes._

\- C'est les examens, ça nous as fatigué, _répondit Kol en haussant les épaules._

\- Puis vu que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, il faut qu'on reste concentré sur nos révisions, _ajouta Rebekah en haussant les épaules._

\- Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir, Elena chérie, _dit Miranda en passant un plat de tiramisu aux 3 chocolat à sa fille._ »

Cette dernière allait répondre à sa mère quand l'odeur du chocolat lui parvint au nez ce qui lui donna la nausée. Rapidement, Elena posa le plat sur la table et se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches, une main sur sa bouche.

Arrivée dans la pièce, Elena s'agenouilla devant la cuvette puis se vida l'estomac. Rebekah, qui l'avait suivi à la place d'Elijah pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, lui releva les cheveux et lui caressa le dos, en attendant qu'elle termine de vomir.

Ayant finit de régurgiter, Elena tira la chasse puis se rinça la bouche. Les deux filles retournèrent à la salle à manger et Elena se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant le regard furibond que lui adressait sa mère.

« - Tu sors avec un homme de cinq ans ton aîné ? _S'écria Miranda en se dirigeant vers sa fille._ Tu es devenue une de ses filles qui se donne au premier homme qui la séduise ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée, fille ingrate.

\- Miranda, _tenta Grayson pour clamer sa femme._

\- Non, je n'accepterai pas que ma fille soit considérer comme une … _commença Miranda avec dégoût._

\- Comme une traînée ou une fille facile ? _La coupa Elena, les larmes aux yeux._ Pour toi, je suis une traînée parce que j'ai couché avec Elijah, alors qu'il est plus vieux que moi ?

\- Tout à fait, _approuva Miranda en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ Mais enfin, que vont penser les gens quand toute cette histoire va se savoir, _ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dramatique._

\- Je m'en fiche de ce que pense les gens de moi ou de ce que je fais ! _S'écria Elena, furieuse._ J'en ai marre de toujours faire ce que tu veux que je fasse et comme tu veux que je fasse. Laisse-moi faire ma vie comme je l'entends !

\- Je suis ta mère ! _Tonna Miranda en pointant Elena du doigt._

\- Seulement adoptive ! _Répliqua Elena froidement._ »

Miranda se tut et regarda sa fille, bouche-bée. Jamais Elena n'avait parlé comme cela à un des ses parents mais les hormones, due à la grossesse, et la colère mélanger ne faisait pas bon ménage, surtout avec le caractère d'Elena. Elle pouvait paraître calme mais quand elle s'énervait, il ne fallait mieux pas se trouver autour d'elle, et cela Miranda le savait très bien.

Elena voulut rajouter quelque chose mais une nouvelle nausée la prit et elle vomit sur le tapis d'Esther, ne pouvant pas se retenir. Elijah se précipita vers elle, l'aidant à se redresser, puis lui tendit un mouchoir, avec lequel elle s'essuya la bouche.

« - Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de vomir ? _Demanda Jeremy, inquiet en se précipitant sur sa sœur._

\- C'est la vérité qui lui donne la nausée, _critiqua Miranda._

\- C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! _Cria Elena En regardant sa mère._ »

Tout ceux qui n'était pas au courant -c'est-à-dire les Gilbert- regarder Elena, surpris cette révélation. Mais une fois la surprise passée, Miranda lança un regard rempli de dégoût et de mépris aux jeunes futurs parents.

« - Il est hors de question que tu reviennes à la maison, _dit Miranda, d'un ton hautain._

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mes valises sont déjà dans mon coffre, _répliqua Elena._

\- Et où comptes-tu aller jeune fille ? _Demanda Grayson, d'une voix neutre._ Tu ne dois pas avoir d »argent pour l'hôtel et Katherine habite trop loin pour que tu fasses le trajet en pleine nuit.

\- Alors elle restera ici ! _Intervint Michael jusqu'alors silencieux._ Elena fait partie de la famille depuis de nombreuses années, alors elle est ici chez elle, _ajouta-t-il en faisant face aux parents Gilbert._ »

Ces derniers n'ajoutèrent rien et quittèrent le manoir Mikaelson, traînant un Jeremy résistant derrière eux qui regarder sa sœur. Elena lui fit un sourire rassurant et il arrêta de se débattre, suivant ses parents d'un pas lent. La porte fut à peine claquer qu'Elena, qui avait accumulé beaucoup trop d'émotions pour une seule soirée, s'évanouit mais fut rattraper par Elijah avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

 _A suivre …_


	3. Partie Trois

**PDV Omniscient**

Un mois était passé depuis le dîner qui réunissait les Gilbert et les Mikaelson mais cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'Elena avait élu domicile chez les Mikaelson. Ses parents n'avaient pas cherché à la recontacter mais Jeremy venait dès qu'il le pouvait, dans les dos des patriarches Gilbert.

La nouvelle de sa relation avec Elijah, ainsi que de sa grossesse, avait circulé dans tout Mystic Falls et même si Elena ne le disait pas, elle savait que c'était sa mère qui avait fait les commérages. Mais elle s'en foutait, car elle était heureuse. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, ils allaient avoir un bébé ensemble, une belle-famille qui la soutenait, et une fois qu'elle aura obtenu son bac, elle s'occupera de son enfant en même temps que ses cours par correspondance pour devenir infirmière.

« - Tu es encore dans tes pensées, _fit remarquer Rebekah en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure amie._

\- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, _sourit cette dernière._

\- Tu te sens mieux ? _Lui demanda la blonde, légèrement inquiète._ »

En effet, ce matin avant de partir en cours, Elena a eu une baisse de tension et a eu de nombreuses nausées. Pour plus sécurité, Elijah et Esther lui ont recommandé de rester à la maison pour la journée.

« - Les nausées sont passés et ma tension est redevenue normale. J'évite juste de trop bougé pour ne pas que cela recommence, _répondit Elena._ Tu as passé une bonne journée en sinon ?

\- Ennuyante. Caroline n'a pas arrêté de te critiquer et s'il n'y avait pas eu Jeremy et Kol pour m'arrêter, je ne me serais pas gêner de lui refaire le portrait à cette greluche, _grommela Rebekah en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ Tout ça parce que tu as réussi à avoir une frère Mikaelson et pas elle.

\- Il fallait la laisser parler, _soupira Elena._ Je me demande bien ce que Klaus à pu lui trouver.

\- Je me le demande aussi, _intervint Klaus en entrant dans la pièce._ »

Il embrassa les deux jeunes femmes sur le front et s'assit en face d'elles, après s'être servit un verre de bourbon.

« - Elijah et Kol ne sont pas là ? _Demanda Klaus en regardant sa sœur._

\- Elijah est à l'hôpital et Kol est avec Jeremy, chez les Gilbert, _répondit Rebekah._ Toujours aucunes nouvelles d'eux ? _Questionna-t-elle en regardant Elena._

\- Ils m'ont renié Rebekah, ils ne me donneront pas de leur nouvelles de si tôt, _rétorqua Elena en haussant les épaules._

\- Puis je ne pense pas que maman et papa les laisserait renter ici pour qu'ils rabaissent Elena encore, _ajouta Klaus, en buvant une gorgée de bourbon._

\- Tout à fait. Je vais aller me reposer, _ajouta Elena._ »

Les deux Mikaelson et elle se leva du canapé où elle était assise et elle monta en haut, rejoignant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Elijah. En effet, les jeunes futurs parents préféraient rester au manoir pour les premiers mois d'Elena, au cas où Miranda ou Grayson venait rabaisser leur "fille". Elle quitta ses chaussures puis s'allongea sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller d'Elijah pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Elle ferma les yeux et, sans s'en rendre compte, Elena finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut Elijah, qui venait de rentrer de l'hôpital, qui la réveilla doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui sourit dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour lui embrasser le front.

« - Bien dormi ? _Demanda Elijah en aidant sa belle à s'asseoir._

\- Très bien même, _sourit Elena, encore un peu fatiguée._ Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bientôt l'heure du dîner, mais quelqu'un est venu te rendre visite, _sourit à son tour Elijah._

\- Qui ? _Interrogea Elena, les sourcils froncés._ »

Mais elle n'eut pour seule réponse que le sourire énigmatique de so petit-ami. Pousser par sa nature curieuse, Elena se leva du lit, mais pas trop vite pour éviter les étourdissements. Elle remit ses chaussures et descendit en bas, suivit d'Elijah.

« - KATHERINE ! _Cria Elena en voyant sa cousine debout dans le hall._ »

Enfin, tellement que Katherine et Elena se ressemblait on pourrait croire qu'elles étaient jumelles, mais non, elles ne sont que cousine. Katherine avait été recueilli par Miranda et Grayson à la mort de ses parents mais elle avait quitté Mystic Falls après avoir reçu son diplôme, ne gardant contact qu'avec Elena et Jeremy.

« - Tu te fait virer de chez toi et même pas tu me préviens ? _La taquina Katherine en serrant Elena dans ses bras._

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oubliée, _s'excusa Elena en lui rendant son étreinte._

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, _sourit cette dernière, en se détachant de sa cousine._ Oh Esther, je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas vu ! _S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la matriarche Mikaelson derrière sa cousine._

\- Ce n'est pas grave Katherine, _lui sourit Esther avec bienveillance._ Je venais juste vous prévenir que le dinée est servis, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Elle fit demi-tour et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger, où le repas était posé sur la table. Sentant son ventre gargouillait, Elena s'assit à sa place habituelle, imité par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Le repas passa rapidement et surtout dans la bonne humeur. Cela réchauffait le cœur d'Elena d'avoir Katherine à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle aime sa belle-famille comme la sienne, avec Katherine à ses côtés, Elena se sentait plus forte.

« - Viens, je vais te monter ta chambre, _fit Rebekah alors que des domestiques débarrassaient la table._

\- Oh non ne te dérange pas pour ça, je vais aller dormir chez les Gilbert pour la durée de mon séjour, _refusa Katherine._

\- Tu serais capable de faire un meurtre si tu restes là-bas, _répliqua Esther._ Reste dormir ici, tu fais partie de la famille toi aussi.

\- En plus, on ne doit rien refuser à une femme enceinte, _ajouta Elena en faisant son regard de chien battu._

\- D'accord, _capitula Katherine, en levant les mains en l'air._ Je reste, mais j'aimerai si possible, avoir une chambre pas trop loin de celle d'Elena, _imposa-t-elle avec gentillesse._

\- Merci ! _S'écria Elena en serrant sa cousine dans ses bras._ Tu vas voir, on va s'éclater, _ajouta-t-elle à son oreille._

\- Pas trop non plus, tu es enceinte, _lui rappela Katherine, en se détachant de sa cousine._ »

Elena fit une moue boudeuse lais se reprit bien vite. Rebekah, sous les recommandations de sa mère, attrapa le bras de Katherine et Elena puis les entraîna à sa suite en haut. Elle dépassa la porte des futurs-parents, puis s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrant pour laisser Katherine y entrer.

« - Ma chambre n'est pas loin et celles d'Elena non plus, _fit Rebekah dans l'encadrement de la porte._

\- Tu as une salle de bain personnelle et si tu as le moindre problème, tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler, _ajouta Elena._ On va te laisser te reposer, la route a du être longue et demain on a cours.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher à la sortie des cours demain, _déclara Katherine._

\- Génial ! _S'enthousiasma Elena._ Bon moi je vais rejoindre mon lit et mon homme, je suis fatiguée, _ajouta-t-elle en cachant un bâillement de sa main._ »

Elle embrassa rapidement Rebekah et Katherine sur la joue puis regagna sa chambre. Elle fit son train-train habituel du soir puis alla rejoindre Elijah dans leur lit.

« - Heureuse de revoir ta cousine ? _Demanda Elijah alors qu'Elena se blottit contre lui._

\- Elle m'avait manqué, _sourit Elena en levant la tête pour le regarder._ Dors, tu es fatiguée, _ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue._ »

Elijah l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres et Elena replaça sa tête dans le cou de son homme, respirant son parfum à plein poumon.

Les amoureux finirent par s'endormir, leur mains posés sur le ventre d'Elena, blottit l'un contre l'autre et heureux. Les jours, voir les mois qui allait suivre allaient être riche en émotions, et pleins de rebondissement.


	4. Partie Quatre

**PDV Omniscient**

Quatre mois passèrent depuis l'arrivée de Katherine Pierce à Mystic Falls. Evidemment en apprenant que leur nièce préférait rester chez les Mikaelson et ne voulait pas les voir, Miranda et Grayson vinrent faire un scandale au manoir. Mais Katherine, nullement impressionnée par sa tante et son oncle, leur avait dit leurs quatre vérités, leur claquant la porte au nez, et depuis ils n'étaient plus revenus.

Elena, quant à elle, était déjà à six mois de grossesse et son ventre était bien arrondi. Pendant l'écographie du cinquième mois, Elijah et elle avaient eu la joie d'apprendre qu'ils allaient accueillir une petite princesse. Elena avait eu son bac avec mention bien et ils avaient finit par emménager dans l'appartement d'Elijah, qui n'était pas loin de l'hôpital. Mais quand Elijah était de nuit, Elena trouvait refuge chez les Mikaelson, où Katherine était toujours hébergée.

Elena était actuellement chez elle, en compagnie de Katherine et Rebekah. Les trois filles rangeaient les vêtements qu'Esther et elles avaient achetés hier pour la petite princesse. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien quand on sonna à la porte.

« - Toi, tu restes assises ! _Ordonna Katherine en empêchant Elena de se lever._ Je vais y aller. »

Elena capitula devant le regard que le ton ferme de sa cousine et cette dernière alla ouvrir la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C _racha Katherine en voyant sa tante sur le pas de la porte._

\- Je suis venue voir ma fille, _répliqua Miranda froidement._

\- Je ne suis plus ta fille depuis que vous m'aviez reniée, ton mari et toi ! _Rétorqua Elena, en faisant face à sa mère._ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de venir, alors que tu ne fais que de me rabaisser à chaque fois. Alors rentre chez toi et fiche-moi la paix une bonne fois pour tout, _ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir._

\- Tu es devenues tellement misérable, _critiqua Miranda, nullement impressionné par le ton de sa fille._ Enceinte à même pas 21 ans et même pas marier. Tu es comme ta mère, une traînée.

\- Au dernière nouvelle, c'est toi ma mère "maman", _rétorqua Elena en insistant sur le dernier mot._ Mais moi au moins, j'aurais le mérite d'élever ma propre fille toute seule et surtout, je ne le dicterai jamais sa vie, comme tu as pu le faire avec moi. Maintenant, dégage ou j'appelle la police, _la menaça Elena avec dureté._ »

Miranda regarda sa fille, surprise par son nouveau caractère, puis entreprit de faire demi-tour. En se retournant, elle fit face à un Elijah en colère, qui se décala pour la laisser passer.

Quand sa mère fut hors de sa vue, Elena se précipita dans les bras d'Elijah, fondant en larmes contre son torse. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour d'elle, la portant sans mal, et il rentra dans l'appartement.

Katherine referma la porte derrière le couple et rejoignit Rebekah dans la chambre du bébé, lui expliquant la situation. Elijah, quant à lui, s'assit sur le canapé, posant Elena sur ses genoux, et lui caressa le dos en attendant qu'elle se calme.

« - Je ne veux plus qu'elle vienne ici, _sanglota Elena, avec un peu de mal._ Ni elle, ni mon père. »

En effet, cela n'était pas la première fois que Miranda, parfois avec Grayson, venait ici, rabaissant Elena à chaque visite. Mais Elena reprenait du poil de la bête, répondant à chaque attaque de celle qui e disait, encore tout à l'heure, être sa mère.

« - Ils ne viendront plus, _lui promis Elijah._ Et si jamais ils reviennent, on appellera la police d'accord ? Alors arrête de pleurer princesse, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, _ajouta-t-il après qu'Elena ait acquiescé._

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? _Rigola Elena en relevant la tête pour le regarder._

\- Tu serais perdue et aurait encore le diable pour mère et un chien pour père, _s'incrusta Katherine, en rentrant dans la pièce suivie de Rebekah._

\- On a y aller, maman nous attend pour le dînée, _ajouta Rebekah en souriant._ »

Elles vinrent saluer le jeune couple puis quittèrent l'appartement, les laissant seuls. Elijah déposa Elena sur le canapé et, après un langoureux baiser échangé avec sa belle, il partit prendre sa douche.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain ½ heure plus tard, simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Il alla dans son dressing et mit seulement son bas de pyjama, quand quelque chose tomba à terre.

Il se baissa et prit la petite boîte dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit sur une magnifique bague. Cette dernière était en or blanc, et un solitaire, bien trop gros pour être correct, y trônait au centre. En effet depuis un certain temps, et bien avant le début de la grossesse d'Elena, Elijah avait acheté la bague, dans l'intention de la demander en mariage. Mais l'arrivé du bébé avait chamboulé ses plans, et il avait repoussé le moment, jusqu'à ce soir.

« - Elijah ! _L'appela Elena en entrant dans le dressing._ »

Si on avait été dans un film, la situation aurait été comique : Elijah, toujours à genoux, se tourna vers sa belle, la bague en avant. Surprise, Elena posa sa main sur sa bouche et à cause, ou grâce à ses hormones, les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _S'exclama Elijah en se relevant rapidement._ Enfin si, j'avais l'intention de te demander en mariage bien avant ta naissance, mais je n'avais pas prévu de le faire ce soir, _ajouta-t-il en posant l'écrin sur sa commode._ J'avais prévu de le faire dans une ambiance bien plus romantique.

\- Pas besoin de romantique Elijah, je trouve n'importe quel moment parfait tant que je suis en ta compagnie, _sourit Elena en lui caressant la joue._ »

Souriant, Elijah s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion, posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle. Elena répondit avec envie au baiser de son homme, passant ses bras autour du cou d'Elijah et faisant rapprocher leur corps au maximum.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent pour se détacher -enfin leurs lèvres- tout en gardant la proximité de leurs corps. Elijah repris l'écrin dans sa main et, après avoir enlevé la bague de son socle, il la passa au doigt d'Elena.

« - Il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à nos famille, _dit Elijah en regardant sa belle._

-Il n'y a que ta famille à mettre au courant, _fit Elena en le regardant à son tour._

\- Et Jeremy ? _Lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés._

\- Jeremy ne pourra pas venir sans l'accord de mes parents, à moins que ces derniers changent d'avis ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, _répondit Elena en haussant les épaules._ Je l'appellerai donc pour le prévenir. On va se coucher ? _Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet._ »

Elijah acquiesça et Elena partit dans leur lit tandis qu'il leur préparer un sandwich pour ce soir. Il prit deux bouteilles d'eau, l'assiette contenant leur sandwich et rejoignit Elena. Ils mangèrent en silence quand soudain, Elena se rappela de quelque chose d'important.

« - Au fait, tu ne m'as pas posé la question, _se rappela Elena en croquant dans son sandwich._

\- Quelle question ? _Demanda Elijah, perdu et finissant de manger._

\- Bah LA question qu'on pose pour une demande en mariage, _répondit-elle en finissant son sandwich à son tour._ »

Elijah sourit en venant de comprendre ce qu'Elena sous-entendait et posa l'assiette vide sur sa table de chevet. Gardant son sourire, il attrapa la main de sa belle et lui enleva la bague, lui faisant face.

« - Elena Gilbert, je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et ce serait un immense bonheur pour moi si tu acceptes de devenir mon épouse, _commença Elijah en la regardant dans les yeux._ Elena, ma chérie, mon ange, mon amour veux-tu devenir ma femme et de devenir Elena Mikaelson, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? _Lui demanda-t-il enfin._

\- Bien sûr que oui, _répondit Elena, les larmes aux yeux._ »

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Elijah passa la bague autour de l'annulaire gauche d'Elena. Les nouveaux fiancée se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous la couette et finirent par s'endormir, un énorme sourire de joie sur leurs lèvres.

 _A suivre …_


	5. Partie CInq

**PDV Omniscient**

Les mois qui suivirent furent consacrée au mariage d'Elijah et Elena, mais aussi à l'arrivée de leur fille. Ils avaient prit la décision de se marier avant la naissance de leur fille, qu'ils avaient décidés d'appeler Evy.

Miranda et Grayson avaient prit connaissance du mariage de leur fille avec le fils Mikaelson par les bruits de couloirs lancés par Esther elle-même en rendant visite à son mari.

Les époux Gilbert, comme à leur habitude, étaient venus faire un scandale chez les Mikaelson. Elijah, qui avait rejoint Elena chez ses parents ce soir là, les avait menacés de porter plainte pour harcèlement s'ils continuaient à suivre Elena partout. Les époux Gilbert, face à cette menace plus que sérieuse, étaient repartis chez eux, sans demander leurs restes.

Aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu pour Elijah et Elena : ils allaient se marier, après plus d'un an et demi de vie de couple. Bien qu'Elena pouvait accoucher à tout moment, vu qu'elle était arrivée à terme, elle avait tenu à porter le nom Mikaelson avant la naissance d'Evy.

« - Tu es prête ? Demanda _Rebekah avec impatience, à travers la porte._ »

Soufflant une dernière fois pour se donner du courage, Elena sortit de la salle de bain, faisant face à sa meilleure amie et sa cousine, qui était toutes deux ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Emue par la beauté d'Elena, Katherine et Rebekah posèrent leur main sur leur bouche. La robe de mariée était d'un somptueux blanc, à bustier et digne d'un princesse, tout en mettant son ventre en valeur. Le bustier était brodé de dentelle et le bas de la robe était un magnifique dégradé gris clair/blanc. Elena avait chaussé une paire de ballerine, ne voulant pas mettre de talon à cause de sa grossesse s'était maquillé légèrement, restant le plus naturelle possible et avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon classe, d'où quelque mèche bouclé s'échapper.

« - Alors ? _Demanda Elena en tournant sur elle-même._

\- Tu es magnifique, _la complimenta Rebekah tandis que Katherine approuva d'un hochement de tête._

\- Qui t'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel? _Demanda Katherine._

\- Vu que Jeremy n'a pas pu venir, je pense que je vais marcher jusqu'à l'autel seule, _répondit Elena._

\- Certainement pas ! _S'opposa Michael en rentrant dans la chambre._ »

Les trois filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui et Michael écarquilla les yeux en voyant Elena.

« - Elena, tu es magnifique, _la complimenta-t-il en lui tendant une boîte._ C'est de la part d'Esther.

\- Merci, _le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire._ »

Elle ouvrit la boîte et sourit en voyant la tiare qu'Esther portait le jour de son mariage avec Michael. C'était Sage qui l'avait porté la première lors de son mariage avec Finn et c'était maintenant le tour d'Elena.

Cette dernière sortit la tiare de la boîte et, se plaçant devant le miroir, la plaça sur sa tête, en faisant attention à ne pas de décoiffer et complétant ainsi sa tenue.

« - Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel, _lui dit Michael en souriant._

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, _lui sourit Elena en retour._

\- Tu es comme ma fille Elena, et je tiens vraiment à t'accompagner, la _rassure Michael._

\- Alors faudrait se dépêcher, ou on va être en retard, _intervint Rebekah._ »

Cette dernière et Katherine sortirent de la chambre, imitées par Elena Et Michael. CE dernier proposa son bras à sa belle-fille, qui lui prit en souriant.

Ils remontèrent l'allée du jardin d'un pas lent jusqu'à Elijah, qui était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces gris clair et blanc, en accord avec la robe d'Elena. Celle-ci se plaça en face de son futur mari, lui prenant les mains après avoir donnée son bouquet à Katherine.

« - Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de ce couple par les liens sacrés du mariage. SI quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais, _annonça le prêtre d'une voix solennelle._ »

Elijah et Elena tournèrent la tête vers l'ensemble de leurs invités. Voyant que personne ne se lever, le couple reporta leur intention sur le prêtre.

« - Bien Elijah veuillez répéter après moi. Moi, Elijah Mikaelson, te prends toi, Elena Gilbert, pour légitime épouse. Je jure de t'aimer, de t'être fidèle et d'être toujours présent pour toi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _dit le prêtre._

\- Moi, Elijah Mikaelson, te prends toi, Elena Gilbert, pour légitime épouse. Je jure de t'aimer, de t'être fidèle et d'être toujours présent pour toi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _répéta Elena, son regard plongé dans celui d'Elijah._ »

Il attrapa l'alliance d'Elena et la lui passa à son annulaire gauche, au dessus de sa bague de fiançailles.

« - Elena, ç vous de répéter après moi. Moi, Elena Gilbert, te prend toi, Elijah Mikaelson, pour légitime époux. Je jure de t'aimer, de t'être fidèle et d'être toujours présente pour toi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _fit le prêtre._

\- Moi, Elena Gilbert, te prend toi, Elijah Mikaelson, pour légitime époux. Je jure de t'aimer, de t'être fidèle et d'être toujours présente pour toi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _répéta Elena, en passant l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche d'Elijah._

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacrés je vous déclare marie et femme, _annonça le prêtre._ Elijah, vous pouvez embrassez la mariée. »

Au moment où les lèvres d'Elijah allèrent toucher celles d'Elena, cette dernière se plia en deux, une main sur son ventre. Pendant toute la cérémonie, elle avait ressentit de légères contractions dans son ventre, mais celle-ci était bien plus douloureuse que les précédentes.

« - Elena ? _L'appela Elijah, avec inquiétude._

\- Je vais accoucher ! _Gémit Elena le visage déformait par la douleur._ »

Elijah, prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait, porta Elena comme une princesse puis sortit de la pièce, son père derrière lui. Il monta à l'arrière de sa voiture, allongeant Elena, tandis que son père s'installait derrière le volant.

Ils arrivèrent vite à l'hôpital et Elena fut directement prit en charge, le travail ayant déjà commencé pendant le trajet. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure et demie qu'Evy Mikaelson montra le bout de son nez.

« - Elle est magnifique, _commenta Elijah en regardant sa fille endormie dans les bras de sa femme._

\- Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau, _le remercia Elena en le regardant._

\- Merci à toi aussi, _la remercia-t-il à son tour._ Je vous aime Mrs. Mikaelson.

\- Je vous aime aussi M. Mikaelson, _dit Elena en souriant._ »

Lui rendant son sourire, Elijah embrassa les lèvres de sa toute nouvelle femme avant de reporter son regard sur leur fille, s'asseyant aux côtés d'Elena.

Cette dernière se blottit contre son mari et, fatiguée par l'accouchement, elle finit par s'endormir. Elijah prit sa fille dans ses bras, la reposant dans son berceau, puis serra contre lui sa femme, s'endormant à son tour. Leur famille était enfin au complet.

 **FIN !**


End file.
